The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Registration 512,399 filed on May 30, 2002 under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7122 and 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.14. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stabilization systems for lifting devices for the elderly and/or disabled and, more particularly, to a mechanized toilet seat lift for the elderly and/or disabled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals with physical disabilities, or with limited endurance such as the elderly, know all too well of some of the difficulties that they encounter in daily life. Ordinary tasks that most of us take for granted, causes them severe hardship on a daily basis. One of these tasks is the simple act of using the toilet. While lifting aids for recliners and similar chairs are available to help lift and lower the user, these are of no use when the user is trying to use the toilet. Often, assistance from a care provider or family member is necessary, especially when standing back up. This of course severely compromises the privacy and dignity of the person who usually feels extreme embarrassment and loss of independence. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which those with physical disabilities or the elderly can easily use a toilet without assistance when sitting down or standing up.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,709, issued in the name of McGuire, describes a hydraulically operated commode seat assembly;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,382, issued in the name of Karash, describes a powered operated commode seat assembly;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,617, issued in the name of Ward et al., describes a hydraulically operated commode seat assembly;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,778, issued in the name of Pontoppidan, describes a powered operated commode seat assembly;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,736, issued in the name of Sadler et al., describes a powered operated commode seat assembly;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,085, issued in the name of Gibbons, describes a hydraulically operated commode seat assembly; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,896, issued in the name of Houston et al., describes a powered operated commode seat assembly.
Consequently, there is a need for a hydraulically operated toilet seat assembly adapted to be attached to a conventional toilet which includes depressible switches disposed on an arm rest for raising and lowering seat, a back support, and a bidet device for cleansing posterior portions of the body.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved hydraulic toilet seat lift assembly.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a base unit that fits completely around a toilet.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a seat that pivots upward at a 45 degree angle.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a toilet seat lift aids the elderly and/or the physically disabled in utilizing a toilet. The toilet seat lift includes a conventionally shaped toilet seat with arms, similar to arms on a chair, located approximately 8 inches above the seat surface. A control panel with raising and lowering control buttons is provided on one of the arms. A battery operated hydraulic power pack provides power to a hydraulic cylinder, which raises and lowers the seat. The toilet seat lift attaches to a conventional toilet by use of the two holes provided for a conventional seat. This allows for installation without modification of the toilet, thus allowing it to be restored to normal use when the toilet seat lift is no longer needed. The toilet seat lift utilizes a pair of hydraulic cylinders that telescopically expand and contract so as to raise and lower a toilet seat. It is also envisioned that an enhanced model of the invention would include a bidet attachment allowing cleansing of the user as well.
Use of the present invention allows the physically disabled or elderly to use the toilet in private with greater ease and safety, while maintaining their dignity.